Beautifully Ugly
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Two sufficiant qualities that are better left as individuals. But stupid her, she had to go and fall for the one guy who was both. BethxJustin


Beautifully Ugly

Okay heres my attempt at my very first JustinxBeth fic. I've been wanting to this for some time now especially after reading NightOfAThousandDreamns 'Wait For You' (very nice story if you get the chance I highly recomend doing a search for it). Anywho it was like one of those things where you think about doing it but never really get to it. But after a request from LovelyAssasin It kinda put my butt into gear to sit down and finally write one!

Thats why I've decided to dedicate this story to her. LovelyAssasin I hope you like!^-^ (And sorry it took so long!)

And to the rest of you,

Enjoy!

* * *

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!_ ACHOO_!!!!"

The last sneeze came fierce and strong followed by a long and grudging sniff.

Sitting up on the large hill in the studio movie lot (the very one and the same they had been forced to drag their trailers up in their third challenge) Beth sat Indian style on the ground overlooking the entire movie lot. Her usual style had been stripped to a single tank top and jean pants with her hair falling in tangles down to her shoulders since she hadn't bothered to style it. She had not really been in the mood to dress up today. She had awoken to a horrid headache and slight fever along with the sneezing and runny nose which had only seemed to worsen as the day progressed. It was a cold, was all, though it was pretty bad and the young girl couldn't even phantom where it had come from and so suddenly as well! But she was determined to get better, her team wasn't doing so well, after all, and they needed her in tip top form for tomorrows challenge. Hopefully she would at least have broken the fever by then.

Beth gave another sniff as the wind blew gently brushing her brown hair back, god how she hated being sick! Her eyes stung, her nose was like a twenty four hour leaking faucet, and she couldn't stop sweating even though at the same time she was shivering horribly! She had left the trailer in hopes that a breath of fresh air would help climbing to the tops of this god forsaken hill to ensure her absolute privacy. Though in truth it was most likely making things worse for as the sun lowered for the day the temperature steadily followed suit giving the wind a more chilly edge. She sighed perhaps she could get Chef to make her a cup of tea?

Pondering the worth of asking the ex military man such a question she completely missed the sound of footsteps steadily making their way toward her until the sound of her name reached her ears.

"Beth?"

With a gasp she quickly turned to the intruder swinging her head so fast that her glasses slid to the very end of her nose.

Justin stood in all his gorgeous glory looking to the young girl with a perfectly raised brow. Beth stared in awe for a moment she would never be able to get over that transfixing hold made by his gaze alone.

She watched as his slight surprise slowly changed to that of annoyance as he asked,

"What are you doing in my _spot_?"

She blinked his words forming in her head at an impossibly slow rate, it was this cold of course, it had nothing to do with his incredibly gorgeous blue eyes.

"Uhh…I…I didn't know this was your spot!" Her nose began to tingle uncomfortably, "I…I'm…s-sorry!-_Achoo_!!"

Crap! She didn't have any tissues on her! She had been substituting the thin blanket as a temporary Kleenex! Would he think that was gross!? Quickly Beth turned away from the beautiful boy as she hastily and discreetly gave her nose a small wipe with the blankets.

"Well it is!" He snapped in annoyance. Beth gave another shiver from the wind her brown eyes saddening softly. He didn't even offer her a bless you.

His footsteps began again moving closer toward her, when he stood beside her she raised her gaze up to meet his own.

"Sorry." She replied in a small slur, though why she was apologizing again she had no clue, "I-I wasn't feeling to well. I thought some fresh air would help."

His gaze was superior and fierce and beautiful always, so beautiful, he could hold the most horrid of grimaces on his features and he would still come out looking like a god.

Justin. A god? Pffft, as if.

"So why'd you come up her?" He said in a low tone still riddled with irritation.

Beth diverted her gaze to instead look out to large movie lot slowly darkening with the setting sun it was a pretty view from this height. She could tell him that was the reason for the climb up this hill, to see the view, but that was only the partial truth she decided to tell him the bulk of the truth.

"I didn't want anyone to see me."

I didn't want_ you_ to see me.

With a dull look Justin regarded her momentarily before also allowing his gaze to wander to the movie lot.

She pulled the blankets tighter around herself trying to pretend that this situation wasn't uncomfortable for her. That Justin's mere presence by her side, not to mention the fact that they were alone wasn't making her sweat more thoroughly than this crappy sickness ever could! And how she hated that fact! _Oh_ how she hated it! You see everyone thought she was smitten with the boy falling blindly into his manipulation as he used her to save his own perfectly shaped butt! But she knew what this was!

And…okay maybe she_ was_ being manipulated…and maybe she _was_ smitten…no she was _undoubtedly _smitten…

But dammit she wasn't blind!

How could she be!? When the exact same thing had happened not so long ago on Total Drama Island!? Heather had done the exact same thing until Beth had found out what she truly was and called her for it! Ending with her being betrayed and abandoned and losing her place in the contest.

She knew what Justin was playing at. Except this time it was probably worse, this time she already knew and yet was _still_ falling for it! Still falling for that perfect smile.

She shuddered again before giving another sniff. Justin's gaze sharply returned to her.

"Are you sick?"

She raised a shocked gaze up to him. He noticed? Maybe even cared?

"Y-yes." She breathed; "Er that is I'm not feeling…" she trailed off before pausing completely. What the hell was she saying!? She gave a nervous chuckle, "I-it's probably nothing." She said giving her hand a dismissive wave.

He continued watching her with a studying gaze. Her stomach began to twist in knots her smile wavering slightly. How she wished he would stop watching her like that! But instead he did the exact opposite making things even worse for the poor girl.

In a graceful manner that was perfectly Justin he kneeled down on one knee before leaning in closer to the other girl. With a soft though startled gasp she quickly leaned back away from the handsome boy desperately seeking distance. She was denied that option however when he reached a tanned arm around her shoulders holding her in place while he furrowed his brow examining her closely.

Beth's breath stilled in her throat her eyes the size of saucers not sure what to make of this but how she wished her heart would stop that maddening pounding!

They were like that only for a moment him with a casual interest and her with anxious unease, until suddenly he moved back with a slight grimace before saying,

"You look disgusting."

For a moment she could have screamed at him! She could have told him she _may_ look disgusting on the outside but that was nothing compared to how disgusting a person he must look like on the inside!

Yeah right. She wishes.

With blushing features she could only quickly lower her head down in shame.

She wondered momentarily if a boy such as Justin ever got sick? What would it be like if the roles were switched? In the end, she bet, he'd probably_ still_ look dazzling and almighty making her feel so small and insignificant in comparison. He was to good even for this sickness that had so cruelly claimed her.

But so, he was pretty. So what? Just because he was beautiful he had the right to make her feel…_not_ beautiful?

That's right.

After all he had the power to strip her of her principles of what's right and what's wrong. Make her trust him blindingly even though she knew this would only end in a repeat of the Heather fiasco. Make her adore him with just his smile alone.

Oh he was beauty he simply defined the word yet at the same time he was callous and cruel. He was using that beauty to his advantage and wrecking havoc on her heartstrings. At the same time he was an ugly spiteful boy. He was beautifully ugly.

"I'm sick." She replied in a small voice.

He said nothing else to her but she froze up in shock when she felt his hand move slowly over her shoulder blades moving to push the blanket out of the way before moving beneath the straps of her tank top. Her breathing was unsteady and she felt her face heating up in a way that she was positively sure had nothing to do with her illness.

He caressed her back gently, innocently and she wished he wouldn't do that, she wished he wouldn't make it so that his touch alone made her think...things that she had no business to be thinking! Things that made her blush and swoon. Things that gave her false hope.

"You_ are_ pretty hot." He said in a smooth and low tone that caused her face to burn up another few degrees. The fever. He was talking about the fever!

Through a crack in her tangled brown hair that right now served as a curtain, she looked to him with unsure brown eyes.

His look was smug and uncaring and all knowing and superior, and damn he made it all look so good!

And it was all to predictable even her inner swooning which she hated so much!

But his next words _weren't_ so predictable. His next words completely threw her off guard and made her hold fast to that joke that was false hope.

"I want you to get to bed okay. I'll have Chef boil you some water for tea."

She stared in awe, "_Really!_?" she asked with just the barest hint of a slur.

Goodbye worries of asking for herself!

"Yeah." He grinned handsomely, "He'll do it for me." His smugness didn't go unmissed.

He removed his hand from her overheated back to grasp at her hands (which she thoroughly hoped weren't sweaty as well). Again with that graceful ease that seemed to come with his perfection he raised himself to his feet whilst at the same time pulling her to hers as well.

Her blanket hung loosely by her shoulders and was dangerously close to slipping to the ground as the wind again began to pick up. But she paid it little mind for at that moment she was to enraptured in Justin's soft gaze on her own and the feel of his hands still holding so firmly to hers. Right now at this exact time and moment the world could have ended in a fiery hailstorm and she could not have been one the wiser.

Justin raised a hand up to push some more rebellious strands of hair from blowing in her face tucking it neatly behind her ear for her. Beth was on cloud nine!

Justin's smile grew (or was it a smirk?) and his eyes softened in adoration (masking amusement?) and his next words came low and charming,

"After all beautiful," Beth bite her lip to keep from gushing, "we wouldn't want your illness being the cause for us losing at tomorrow's challenge." This time it really was a smirk, "Now would we?"

The challenge.

Reality came crashing down again and her false hope was once more shattered to the ground.

That's right…tomorrow's challenge. How could she have forgotten!? Maybe it was somewhere between that sexy smile and those smoldering blue eyes.

And there she went again! Thinking that…god she was so stupid!

She opened her mouth then closed it. Then she tried again, "Ah…uh no." she replied softly.

She was pathetic.

His smirk grew. "Good girl." He replied his voice smooth like velvet.

Oh that smugness! Someday she was gonna give it to him good! She was going to tell him exactly what she thought of him! Not all the stuff about her dreaming of him being her future husband mind you but all the_ other_ stuff!

Like how he was a complete maniacal bastard with no soul! That a cockroach most likely had more heart than him. That if she had to pick between him and an untimely death she'd be one pissed off lifeless corpse right now!

And she _could_. She could you know. She had no trouble whatsoever telling of that witch Heather and she would have no troubles telling of this jerk as well.

Or at least she wouldn't if it hadn't been for that one problem. That teeny tiny little matter that changed this situation completely giving it one significant difference than the problem she had when with Heather.

She was in love with the creep.

"I think you should go lie down now. Chef will be in later to bring your tea."

Right. Cause far be it for him to bring it himself.

Slowly reluctantly Beth pulled her hands from Justin's soft grasp bringing them down to grasp at the wavering blanket pulling it more securely at her shoulders.

"A-alright then." She said forcing up a smile. She moved away slightly looking to the direction that would take her down the hill and back to the trailers before looking back to him, "Goodnight Justin." She supplied.

He smiled back in return, so handsome, "Goodnight Beth." Yet so cold. A chill went through her she pulled the unaiding blanket tighter.

With another wave of reluctance she moved away from the boy before beginning her journey back to the trailers.

It was something both compelling and disarming to Beth. How she could be so attracted to someone as low and vial as that. Perhaps there was something wrong with her as well?

After all beautiful and ugly are both two completely different things.

Beauty was associated with things such as flowers, diamonds, and rainbows. Beauty was all the things Beth believed herself not to be.

Whilst ugly was a skin infection, worms, and a mean, scowling face. Ugly was a girl who continued to tape together her shattered hope only to have it crushed to pieces again and again and again.

And while it was okay to be attracted to the first one it wasn't all that common to be attracted to the later.

As Beth continued down the road she turned back to look at Justin's studly form saluted against the setting sun looking out to the movie lot his back turned to her, his hands in his pockets, and the wind playing gently with his brown hair. He never moved not once to turn back to see that she had made it down okay.

In the end _she_ had been the only one to look back.

Though if one _were_ to happen upon a situation where they were confronted by both beauty and ugliness in the same package, one supposes, it would only be appropriate to adore it and hate it, admire it and dislike it, care for it and yet scorn it.

And _maybe_... one could even love it…

...But do try and keep that last part to yourself.

~Fin~

I don't know why I must always go the way of angst when it comes to Beth but ah well. Seeing as how this was my first BxJ fic please tell me if they were in or out of character in anyway. Did you love it? Did you hate it? You know the works!=)

Peace)-AR


End file.
